Happy New Year !
by X-Caroline-A
Summary: Un réveillon entre amis, ou peut être pas. L'histoire se passe un peu en dehors de la série. Jackson n'a jamais été un Kanima, Matt est vivant et personne n'a entendu parler du grand père d'Allison et ce faite, sa mère est toujours en vie. J'ai mis en M, au cas où.


_Bon, à la base, je voulais faire un One-Shot mais je voulais tellement poster pour la nouvelle année que j'ai craqué alors voilà le début. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Ça ne tue pas et ça fait plaisir. **  
**_

_Ah et, Bonne année à tous !  
_

**Happy New Year !**

Comme tous les ans, Lydia Martin avait fait une soirée pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Tout était en place pour ce soir. Elle s'y était prépare plusieurs mois à l'avance, il faut le dire. Elle avait demander à sa meilleure amie Allison de l'aider pour l'occasion. Evidemment, toute sa petite suite s'y était mis aussi. Lydia avait toujours été aimé par tout le monde de par son intelligence, sa beauté mais surtout ses fêtes qui était connu de tous, même des adultes. Ses parents lui laissait la maison pour sa soirée, en même temps, ils n'avaient pas le choix et avaient d'autres choses à faire. En ce moment, ils étaient à Paris. Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de l'inviter.

- Allison ! Tu as bien mis tous les amuses-bouches sur les tables ?

- Oui, tu me l'as déjà demander dix fois je crois. Soupira sa meilleure, dieu qu'elle l'aimait mais il y avait tout de même des limites

Allison soupira une fois de plus en voyant Lydia arriver pour vérifié ses dires. Elle lui montra les plats et la rousse disparut avec une sourire. Allison avait rompu avec Scott depuis plus d'une semaine officiellement mais elle l'aimait toujours et ils leur arrivaient de se retrouver dans les bois. Scott bien sur l'aimait toujours à la folie mais moins qu'avant. Il avait pris ses distance suite aux nombreux doutes de sa bien aimée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'accourir à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait. Elle fut couper dans sa pensé en entendant hurler Lydia, encore une fois en colère contre une des filles qui les aidait.

- Pas comme ça ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !

- Désolé Lydia.

La fille disparut rapidement du champs de vision de sa tortionnaire pour aller se réfugié près d'un groupe de fille qui gonflait des ballons.

- Bon, alors, Allison !

Allison partit rejoindre la rousse sur le champs de peur de se faire encore une fois sermonner si elle n'arrivait pas assez vite au goût de l'autre.

- Oui ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aide moi à vérifié que je n'ai oublié d'invité personne.

- Si tu veux.

- Alors, il y a Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Danny, le reste de l'équille de lacrosse dont je ne me souviens plus des noms, Matt, tous ceux du lycée, toi et moi, et elles…

- Il manque Jackson.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que je l'ai invité aussi lui…

Allison s'approcha de Lydia et la pris dans ses bras. La rousse se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de mettre fin à cette étreinte.

- Bon, je vais vérifié que ces filles ont fini leur travail et on va se préparer, d'accord ?

Allison lui sourit.

- Soit plus gentille avec elles, elles nous ont quand même bien aidé.

- Peut être plus tard.

La rousse partit avec le sourire et Allison monta dans la chambre de Lydia pour commencer à choisir une robe pour le réveillon.

Lydia autorisa les filles à partir une fois qu'elle eut tout vérifié et leur ordonna d'arriver à l'heure avant de partir dans sa chambre rejoindre Allison.

Un peu plus loin, dans la demeure du jeune hyperactif de service nommé Stiles, un vacarme assourdissant avait pris place depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

- SCOTT ! Mais bon dieu qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore planté devant ma télévision ! Dépêche toi de te préparer ! Je te signale que la fête débute dans dix minutes et que Lydia n'a dit aucun retard !

- Relaxe Stiles. Je suis sur qu'on ne sera pas les derniers à arriver.

Stiles jura devant le comportement de son ami, convaincu qu'il avait tord. Scott se leva à contre cœur et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide et s'habilla. Depuis qu'Allison l'avait quitté, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, pourtant, il était sure que la brune l'aimait toujours. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi le voir encore en cachette ? Il soupira de frustration et sortit de la salle de bain enfin prêt. Stiles sourit en le voyant sortir en costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

- Et bien, tu aurais l'air presque beau.

Scott ris face au comportement plus qu'ambigu de son ami mais il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Il regarda son ami vêtu d'une chemise rouge et d'un costard noir.

- Toi aussi, mais vraiment presque.

Il ris une nouvelle fois face au regard choqué de Stiles.

- Je plaisante. Tu es très beau comme ça.

Stiles rougit. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des compliments. Ils descendirent dans le salon où le père de Stiles les attendait avec un appareil photo.

- C'est fou ce que vous grandissez vite. Il y a encore quelque mois, j'aurais prié pour que vous sortiez mais maintenant que vous le faites…

- Papa… C'est bon, on va juste chez Lydia Martin pour une fête.

Son père haussa les sourcil.

- Bon, d'accord. C'est une première.

Le shérif pris son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu es sure que ça ne t'embête pas de rester seul pour le réveillon ?

- Qui t'as dit que je serais seul ?

Stiles regarda son père comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Que.. Quoi ? Tu seras avec qui ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la maison. Stiles courut jusqu'à celle-ci et crut mourir quand il vit Mélissa, la mère de Scott.

- Mélissa ?

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Stiles.

Il fit entrer la mère de Scott et ils partirent dans le salon. Le père de Stiles lui fit la bise tandis que Stiles et Scott restait sous le choc. Le shérif en profita pour les prendre en photo et le flash les ramena à la réalité. Scott fit la bise à sa mère et ils sortirent de la maison.

Un fois dans la jeep de Stiles, Scott regarda Stiles qui le regardait également. Ils ne dirent rien mais ils pensaient exactement pareil. Un rendez-vous. Ils rigolèrent en même temps. Si ils étaient heureux comme ça alors tant mieux.

Arrivé chez Lydia, ils sonnèrent à la porte. La fête battait déjà son plein et quand Lydia les vu apparaitre, elle laissa un soupire lui échapper.

- L'heure, c'est pas votre truc hein ?

Stiles regarda Scott comme pour lui dire : je te l'avais bien dit, si elle ne nous réinvité pas à cause de toi, je peux te dire que tu me le fera payé. Scott s'excusa rapidement et rentra dans la maison tandis que Stiles observait Lydia.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il est vrai qu'elle était somptueuse dans sa robe bleu. Bleu comme les yeux de Jackson, pensa-t-il. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait été changé en loup-garou, grâce à Derek, et bizarrement ses yeux étaient bleu lorsqu'il se transformait. Il n'avait pas rejoint la meute de Derek, comme Scott. Il n'avait pas non plus avoué à Lydia qu'il l'aimait alors que celle-ci n'attendait que ça. La rousse le remercia rapidement en lui répondant qu'il n'était pas mal non plus. Il rougis une fois encore et entra dans la maison. Il remarqua avec regret que tout le monde avait l'air d'être arrivé et il en voulu une fois de plus à Scott.

Il avança dans le salon timidement et le vis pour la première fois. Des ballons étaient aux plafonds grâce à de l'hélium, les couleurs se mélangeaient pour donner à la pièce un aspect de fête. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire quel était la couleur d'origine de la pièce. Il aperçu au loin Scott s'approché d'Allison et commencer à danser contre elle. Il remarqua également la meute de Derek dans un coin de la pièce et s'approcha d'eux.

- Salut. Dit il à l'intention des loups

Boyd lui sourit timidement alors qu'Isaac fondait dans ses bras.

- Wow, Isaac ?

- Oui ?

Bon, c'était déjà un bon début. Le loup se détacha de lui après lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille qu'il était très beau comme ça. Stiles rougis et sentit son cœur s'accéléré, sur que les loups autour de lui l'avait entendu. Il n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà Erica l'entrainait sur la piste de danse.

- Erica ?

- Chut, les autres ne voulaient pas danser avec moi.

Il compris rapidement pourquoi dans il sentit la blonde se coller à lui pour danser langoureusement dans ses bras. Il oublia un moment qui il était et commença à danser.

Pendant qu'il dansait Stiles remarqua Derek, l'alpha de la petite meute, se faire aborder par Danny, un camarade de l'équipe de lacrosse.

- Miguel ?

Le loup ne régit pas tout de suite mais quand une main se posa sur son épaule il tourna la tête, s'empêchant de grogner contre celui qui osait le touche. Il avait accepté de venir uniquement parce que le trio infernal l'avait supplié pendant les heures, lui assurant qu'il allait s'amuser et qu'ils ferait des heures d'entraînement en plus. Il se retrouvait donc à une fête d'ados pour le nouvel an alors qu'il aurait pu rester tranquillement chez lui.

- Tu es bien Miguel, le cousin de Stiles ?

Il eut une soudaine envie d'étriper l'humain hyperactif qui avait inventé toute cette histoire.

- Non.

- Ah. Pourtant, c'était bien toi dans sa chambre il y a quelque mois, non ?

- Oui.

Danny n'en menait pas large. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il sourit timidement gêné et s'apprêtait à partir quand Derek se mit à parler.

- Je m'appelle Derek, et je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec l'autre abrutit.

Danny mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que lui disait l'autre et écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors, tu… Enfin, avec Stiles, vous…

Il se perdait dans un essaie d'explication, passant son regard de Derek à un Stiles qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse avec une blonde qu'il avait déjà vu dans sa classe. Derek compris rapidement l'analyse du plus jeune et soupira.

- Non, on est juste… amis. Si on peut dire.

- Ah.

Danny rougit doucement. Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre pourquoi Stiles lui avait mentit l'autre jour et rougis encore plus en se rappelant de la scène d'essayage du plus vieux. Dire qu'il l'avait maté ouvertement…

- Tu veux autre chose ?

Danny pris son courage à demain et pris une grande inspiration.

- Ca te dirait de danser ?

Derek le regarda réellement pour la première fois. Il avait vraiment une tête à danser ? Danny, voyant le manque de réaction du dit Derek allait faire demi-tour en se maudissant de tout les noms quand il fut attraper par le bras.

- Une seule danse alors.

Danny lui sourit de toute ses dents et l'entraina vers la piste. Il osa se rapproché un peu de l'alpha qui se laissa faire et commença à danser contre lui.

Dans le jardin, près d'une piscine, un autre jeune homme, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Certes, ce n'était la même piscine que la dernière fois mais tant de souvenir remontait à la surface. Il était seul et parce qu'il était seul, il laissa une larme coulé sur ses joues. Il rentra en vitesse dans la maison en entendant un groupe de jeunes arriver vers lui. Il avait beaucoup trop peur pour rester seul avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas près de tant d'eau. Une fois à l'intérieur, ses yeux se posèrent sur la plus belle fille de la soirée pour lui, Allison. Matt souriras doucement en la regardant danser avec un autre. Il devait l'oublier. Elle en aimait un autre que lui. Il fut sourit de ses pensés par une rousse un peu folle qui posait des pizzas sur la table suivis par Jackson.

Une fois son travail fini, Lydia se tourna vers Jackson et lui pris le couteau des mains pour couper des pares de pizza. Elle tendit une pare à Jackson qui la remercia en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Mais déjà, elle parait sur la piste de danse pour retrouver Allison et danser un peu avec elle.


End file.
